One shot: Plan B
by dreams007
Summary: Ever wonder what the car ride for Bonnie and Damon was like? Not really good with this summary stuff…lol.  Basically if you liked the episode "Plan B," here are a couple of more clips I would have liked to seen. Bonnie & Damon


**Plan B- One shot **

"_Their a threat to Elena"_

It was those _five words_ that had her outside the Lockwood property pretending to struggle with a freakin' table. It was those _five words_ that always managed to smack her right in the middle of vampires and their drama. And it was exactly the _right_ five words for Damon to use to get her to help him and Stefan.

Bonnie knew deep down Mason wasn't an innocent bystander. He almost got both Salvatore brothers killed, manhandled Elena, and threatened Caroline.

But somehow she couldn't stop thinking if only someone could just set Mason straight on Katherine.

Maybe he wouldn't be so hostile. Maybe he'd actually see Katherine for the psychotic bitch she really was and_ it would probably be a cold day in hell before Damon would let that happen-_ Bonnie hopelessly thought to herself as she realized it was too late to back out now, since she noticed Mason exiting the Lockwood home from the corner of her eye.

"Hey, how'd you get stuck doing that by yourself" Bonnie heard Mason say as she tried to appear innocent while slightly turning to face him as she pretended to struggle with the table in her hands.

"The guys bailed- something about draft picks, I really don't know- I don't speak that language" Bonnie managed to say with actual humor lacing her voice and fake relief washing over her features as Mason took over.

Taking a deep breath as knots twisted deep inside her stomach- she concentrated on the aneurysms she directed towards Mason _over _and _over a_gain. It was hard watching him crumble to the floor and see his smile turn into a grimace as pain consumed him whole.

Deep regret filled her knowing the hurt and anguish she was causing him as she watched him clutch the sides of his head as if he could stop the pain.

"_Sorry" was all she could say- _knowing it did nothing to help the situation, but still said it anyway as she saw Damon come around to knock Mason in the face.

She watched as Damon hopped over Mason's body to open the passenger door for her to get in and saw Stefan kneeling down ready to lift and haul the body into the back of the truck. For a split second Bonnie didn't move- taking in her predicament. She swore up and down she wouldn't get involved and here she was roughing it with werewolves and vampires.

She saw Damon's impatience as he nodded for her to get in the truck. Bonnie let out a tired sigh as she walked passed Stefan and got in with a numb feeling spreading throughout her body.

She felt the vibration of the trunk's door being closed shut and in another second Damon was behind the wheel- speeding off the Lockwood property.

Bonnie couldn't keep her right leg from moving with the nervous energy she felt building inside her.

"Calm down- your hands are still clean witch" Damon said, breaking the silence within the car.

"You know as well as I do that whatever happens to him is just as much as my fault as it is yours and Stefan's" Bonnie replied stonily. "And as much as I hate my part in this- I know that we can't just risk Mason free and happily plotting away with Katherine for all we know"

"Then why are you spoiling all this fun with that frown of yours"

"I'm sorry that I don't take pleasure in other people's pain Damon." I am soooo sorry that I can't be a heartless sadistic person like you" Bonnie sarcastically responded as she turned to glance at his profile.

"Hey, what's with the name calling- I'm just making friendly conversation Bonnie" Damon replied in the most condescending tone she literally wanted to smack him.

"If you don't want your brain to burst into flames as you so descriptively put it earlier I suggest you skip the friendly conversation and just shut up and drive" Bonnie said as she took a deep breath trying not to let Damon get under her skin too much.

She turned back to face her passenger window- trying to ignore the person sitting beside her- but she still managed to catch the eye roll he gave her.

Before Bonnie could fully immerse herself to the passing scenery she managed to catch a muffled sound coming from the back and instantly turned to Damon as she said "You heard that right"

"Yes, but don't you worry- he's not waking any time soon- at least not before we got him where I want him" Damon calmly replied as if we were discussing the weather.

Bonnie glanced back over her shoulder towards the truck hearing for any more sounds, but none came. Leaning her head back on her seat she blurted out- in one last ditched effort "Is this really the only way- Damon?"

"I'm just going to have a chat with the guy Bonnie" Damon innocently said, but she could still here the undeniable amusement lacing his voice.

"And don't insult my intelligence by giving me that stupid line- I know what your capable of Damon from first hand experience" Bonnie said as she absent mindedly raised her hand to rub where she had been bitten by him.

Realizing what she was doing and not wanting to give Damon any more power over her – she managed to make it look like she was sweeping her hair back and _off_ her shoulder. She didn't want him to know that sometimes when the stress would get to her- she would have dreams of his fangs ripping into her flesh and relived the fear she had felt that night.

_The night _where ultimately everything changed_._ Where monsters just didn't pop up in story books, they sat right next you. _Illusions broken_ and _reality splashed_ into her face- _all in one night. _

Shaking her head slightly trying to push back those terrifying memories, Bonnie slid her hands down her thighs and turned to watch Damon's profile once again while he drove into his driveway as she said "I'm not staying for whatever you going to do to him- once he's inside- I'm out Damon"

"Fine by me witch" Damon replied as he parked the car and looked towards Bonnie. "You know I wouldn't have asked you for your help-

"More like demanded" Bonnie cut in

"Okay, yes- I did demand- but the choice was ultimately yours to make at the end Bonnie" Damon replied in all seriousness as he took the keys out of the car and turned to climb out of the truck- looking back to see if Bonnie was doing to the same.

"I know" Bonnie agreed, but added silently to herself- _And that's what troubles me._

"Now no matter how much I enjoy this _delightful_ conversation- you get the bag, while I get the wolf" Damon ordered as genuine delight marred his features.

Bonnie grabbed Mason's bag and rushed to follow Damon so she could be done with her part in all this.

"Here's his bag- as you so generously requested" Bonnie mockingly said as she came closer to where Mason was seated.

"Here- grab that corner" Damon replied indicating with a nod of his head at the brown sheet on the floor.

"Why are we doing this?" She asked while bending down to spread the sheet out.

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet" Damon joyously responded with his trademark smirk in check.

"I knew you were going to say something like that" Bonnie responded heatedly as she stood up following Damon's actions to unfold the other end of the brown sheet.

"You're judging again"

Ignoring his comment Bonnie went over to Mason and stated the obvious "He's not going to be out much longer."

"Whoa- it looks like this guy is use to being tied up" Damon commented as he grabbed the chains out of the bag Bonnie had brought in and smiled as he came over to chain Mason up. "What are you doing"

"You're looking for a moon stone- and I'm trying to help you find it"

"Oh good, yeah- find out if he gave it to Katherine, find out where she is _and _find out what they are going to do with it once they get it"

"Anything else you might want to know- what conditioner he uses perhaps" Bonnie replied sarcastically, knowing full well Damon was probably mocking her abilities.

Trying to ignore Damon's presence Bonnie closed her eyes as she placed her hands on both sides of Mason's head and started to instantly feel around his mind.

"It' somewhere small…dark, there's water"

"Like a sewer"

"No, like a well…that can't be right …yeah…a well" Bonnie breathlessly managed, feeling the cold of the water surrounding her.

"Why would it be in a well" Damon questioned

"I told you- I only get what I get" Bonnie said in annoyance, coming out of Mason's mind as the feeling of being submerged in water subsided.

Before she could say another thing or even step away- her wrist was grabbed which startled Bonnie due to the fact it was so unexpected.

Damon quickly applied pressure to Mason's wrist and pulled her aside at the same time- separating the contact that was made.

"That's it- that's all I got" Bonnie said in a rush wanting to get out of there as fast as she could. Mason was going to be awake any minute and she just couldn't stay and see what she helped happen.

She didn't know if it was the slight desperation that crept in her voice, but Bonnie felt Damon' eyes on her as she bounded up the stairs to leave and before she completely made it out she halted as she felt a whoosh of air being slammed against her back and a cool hand grasping onto her wrist.

"Damon please- just let me go" Bonnie said as she turned halfway to look at Damon who still held onto her wrist.

"I just wanted to say-

"What?" Bonnie questioned impatiently as she heard another muffled sound come from Mason's limp form. Urgency was of the moment…_she really needed to get out of there_. She didn't know if it was her might or Damon who had eased his grip, but she managed to free herself from him and defiantly stared back at Damon's eyes waiting for whatever he wanted to say.

Probably a joke at her expense Bonnie thought to herself- knowing Damon probably thought of her as weak in this moment- after all _she was running away_.

"_Thank you_"

Bonnie's spine straightened at hearing those words come out of Damon's mouth. The last two likely words she thought Damon would utter again to her- _she did after all set him on fire not too long ago_.

With those parting words Damon briefly smiled at her speechlessness and turned around to go back to where Mason was.

_Was he being kind or was he playing games with her?_ Bonnie honestly didn't know- and this wasn't the time to figure it out either- she thought to herself as Bonnie saw Damon reaching for the poker beside the fireplace.

Closing her eyes quickly, Bonnie spun around in a rush and sped out of there as quickly as possible_- lingering questions would just have to be answered another day._


End file.
